WAR WAR WAR
WAR WAR WAR is the first track from the Buster Bros!!! VS MAD TRIGGER CREW album. A sample trailer was released on YouTube on May 11, 2018. Track Info * Lyrics: EGO & TENZAN * Composition/Arrangement: yuto.com & Kiwy * Vocals: Buster Bros!!! & MAD TRIGGER CREW Lyrics |-|English= ---(Ichiro Yamada)--- A cleanup request, huh? I’ll wipe the floor with you ---(Samatoki Aohitsugi)--- Let me hear your last words, fucker! ---(All)--- WAR! This is our way of life WAR! Here, there’s no choice but to kill WAR! No backing outta this fight WAR! WAR! WAR! WAR! (Let’s go!) WAR! We've honed our rhymes WAR! Sharpened words to cut like knives WAR! You'll be lucky just to survive WAR! WAR! WAR! ---(Jiro Yamada)--- We are the Buster Bros!!! MTC’s a bunch of no-name schmos And I’m gonna make sure you all know By stabbin’ my rhymes right into your soul You know, I never liked your style That cool front’s gonna land you in a pyre Gonna roast you to a crisp with our sick fire When we’re done you’ll be nothin’ but an ash pile ---(Jyuto Iruma)--- Oh, get lost, you tantrum-throwing brats Steaming garbage like you belongs in the trash bin You three aren’t even in the same dimension As us, coldblooded killers from Yokohama Shit! You're not so bold without your brother by your side! I couldn’t even laugh at the hot air you’re blowing if I tried You don’t stand a chance if that’s the rap you provide Go home, kids, isn’t it past your bedtime? ---(All)--- WAR! This is our way of life WAR! Here, there’s no choice but to kill WAR! No backing outta this fight WAR! WAR! WAR! WAR! (Let’s go!) WAR! We've honed our rhymes WAR! Sharpened words to cut like knives WAR! You'll be lucky just to survive WAR! WAR! WAR! ---(Saburo Yamada)--- Our words are razor-sharp knives And we never hesitate when we reply Look, you’re bleeding uncontrollably which is why At this rate your death is nigh You’re all already starting to panic I can see the way your legs shaking I’ll deliver the killing blow Yokohama’s already holding your wake ---(Rio Mason Busujima)--- If your words are knives, then I’m a gun My words are bullets blowin' your brains out The firefight had started, you better run away Get out while you still can and cry I’ll fry up your weak disses real easy And gobble you up a whole, I guarantee We're MAD TRIGGER CREW, we’re real homies As far as this battle’s concerned it’s our victory ---(All)--- WAR! This is our way of life WAR! Here, there’s no choice but to kill WAR! No backing outta this fight WAR! WAR! WAR! WAR! (MTC!) WAR! We've honed our rhymes WAR! Sharpened words to cut like knives WAR! You'll be lucky just to survive WAR! WAR! ---(Ichiro Yamada)--- My name is Ichiro, Big Bro in the house, yo! You won’t hit me with that indiscriminate spray I'm a sniper, I need just one shot Your next move’s so obvious it’s practically on display I’ll just aim for your head and pull the trigger You probably won’t even know what hit you Yokohama’s no match for our team Today’s the end of the line for you, Samatoki It's too late for regrets ---(Samatoki Aohitsugi)--- First off, asshole, you better address me properly Because it's me, Samatoki, standin' in your way The control over this battle belongs to me Now I’m gonna have some fun beatin' the shit out of ya No end in sight and no reason why So just give up and fuckin' die, alright? Do or die, this is my illegal life No matter what, I won’t compromise Not with unrelenting power I’ve put into my mic ---(All)--- WAR! This is our way of life WAR! Here, there’s no choice but to kill WAR! No backing outta this fight WAR! WAR! WAR! WAR! (Let’s go!) WAR! We've honed our rhymes WAR! Sharpened words to cut like knives WAR! You'll be lucky just to survive WAR! WAR! WAR! ---(Jyuto Iruma)--- You're going down! Bukuro boys, it’s time for you to shut the fuck up I can tell you’re barely standin’ upright ---(Jiro Yamada)--- Who are you to talk when your veins are runnin’ dry? Give it up, we already won, alright? ---(Rio Mason Busujima)--- What do you mean by "alright?" You’re open wide, here's a chance for the headshot! 'cause there’s nothing but flowers in your minds ---(Saburo Yamada)--- Then I’ll be sure to pick some for your grave Once you’re dead I bet hell awaits, bye-bye! ---(Samatoki Aohitsugi)--- We’ve come too far to back out of this fight Hope you little shitbags are ready to lose ---(Ichiro Yamada)--- Let’s wrap it up and bring this bout to a close No offense, guys but y’all just sick ---(All)--- WAR! This is our way of life WAR! Here, there’s no choice but to kill WAR! No backing outta this fight WAR! WAR! WAR! WAR! WAR! We've honed our rhymes WAR! Sharpened words to cut like knives WAR! You'll be lucky just to survive WAR! WAR! WAR! |-|Romaji= WAR kore ga ore-tachi no LIFE WAR koko dewa yarushikanai WAR mou ippo mo hikenai WAR WAR WAR WAR WAR migaite kita kono raimu WAR eiri na kotoba ga naifu WAR Mukizu ja kaerasenai WAR WAR WAR Ore-ra ga Buster Bros!!! Maji de M. T. C nante katsu darou Ima kara omae-tachi ni wakarasou Kono raimu o shinzou ni tsukisasou yeah! Mae kara ki-ni-kuwanenda KUURU-butteru ga koko ga hakaba da omae-ra yakikorosu ore-ra wa FAIYAA moetsukita ato omae-ra wa hai da Gata gata gaki ga deshabatte kunna Atsukurushī zako wa soko doki na Hana kara zenzen chigau jigen ga Ore-ra Yokohama KUURU na koroshiya (SHIT!!) Aniki inakya ikigarenai tsu-sa de gomakasu dake ja waraenai Sonna rappu ja ore-ra ni katenai Kodomo wa kaette o nenneshitena WAR kore ga ore-tachi no LIFE WAR koko dewa yarushikanai WAR mou ippo mo hikenai WAR WAR WAR WAR WAR migaite kita kono raimu WAR eiri na kotoba ga naifu WAR Mukizu ja kaerasenai WAR WAR WAR Kono kotoba ga eiri na naifu Ore-tachi nara chuucho shinai Hora mite mi chi ga tomaranai Mou sono mama shinu shikanai Kimi-tachi wa natteru yo PANIKKU Furueteiru yo sono ashi Todome o sashite ageru mou Shizumarikaeru Yokohama no machi Tsukisasu naifu nara I’m a Gun Buchinuku zo dotama kotoba no dangan Nigedasu nara ima no uchida bāi bai Pīpī nakiwamekishitero hāi hai Karuidis wa papa tto sugu chouri Kui korosuze sukiru wa kono toori MAD TRIGGER CREW nara maji na HOOMII Kono tatakai nara waga gun no shouri WAR kore ga ore-tachi no LIFE WAR koko dewa yarushikanai WAR mō ippo mo hikenai WAR WAR WAR WAR WAR migaite kita kono raimu WAR eiri na kotoba ga naifu WAR Mukizu ja kaerasenai WAR WAR WAR (Ore ga Ichiro! Big Bro in the house yo!) Kazu uchiataru to omotten’ jane Ore SUNAIPAA ippatsu de shitomeru dake Yomu omae-ra no ugoki to kyou no kaze Sono atama o megake uchinuku dake Tabun nani ga atta ka mo wakaranai Yokohama ja ore-ra ni kanawanai Kyou de owari da SAMATOKI no shougai Shite mo osoi kookai Mazu wa ore ni sama o chanto tsukero kuso-gaki! Samatoki-sama da toosanei zo kono saki Kono batoru wa ore ga motteikuze tachi-machi Saa tanoshi mou yatte yaru ze bachi-bachi Kiri ga nai imi ga nai Dakara ii kagen ni shininasai Sore ga DUAL LIFE Masa ni IRIGAARU LIFE Nani ga are dou ore-ra tomaranai Mukashi kara kawarazu-kitaenuita MAIKU! WAR kore ga ore-tachi no LIFE WAR koko dewa yarushikanai WAR mou ippo mo hikenai WAR WAR WAR WAR WAR migaite kita kono raimu WAR eiri na kotoba ga naifu WAR Mukizu ja kaerasenai WAR WAR WAR O-damari na bukuro-san kyoudai Bareteru ze mou hinshi jootai Nani itteru omae no chi wa tomaranai Mou ore-tachi no shouri da ze, ALRIGHT?? Nani ga ALRIGHT? CHANSU tourai (Headshot!) Omae-ra o-hanabatake na noo nai Jaa omae ni yaru kiku no hana Shinda ato wa jigoku ni iku no kana (Bye-Bye!) Koko made kitara ore-ra ato ni hikenai Makeru kakugo chanto dekiteru yo na kusogaki?! Mou shoubu naraba tsuiteru shuuryoo Warui koto wa iwane omae-ra juushou WAR kore ga ore-tachi no LIFE WAR koko dewa yarushikanai WAR mou ippo mo hikenai WAR WAR WAR WAR WAR migaite kita kono raimu WAR eiri na kotoba ga naifu WAR Mukizu ja kaerasenai WAR WAR WAR |-|Kanji= WAR　これが俺たちのLIFE WAR　ここでは殺るしかない WAR　もう1歩も引けない WAR　WAR　WAR　WAR WAR　磨いてきたこのライム WAR　鋭利な言葉がナイフ WAR　無傷じゃ帰らせない WAR　WAR　WAR 俺らがBuster Bros!!! マジでM.T.Cなんてカスだろ 今からお前たちにわからそう このライムを心臓に突き刺そう 前から気にくわねんだ クールぶってるがここが墓場だ お前ら焼き殺す俺らはファイヤー 燃え尽きたあとお前らは灰だ ガタガタガキがでしゃばってくんな 暑苦しいザコはそこどきな はなから全然違う次元が オレらヨコハマクールな殺し屋 兄貴いなきゃイキがれない 暑さで誤魔化すだけじゃ笑えない そんなラップじゃオレらに勝てない 子供は帰ってお寝んねしてな この言葉が鋭利なナイフ 俺たちなら躊躇しない ほら見てみ血が止まらない もうそのまま死ぬしかない 君たちはなってるよパニック 震えているよその足 とどめを刺してあげるもう 静まり返るヨコハマの街 突き刺すナイフなら I'm a Gun ぶち抜くぞどたま言葉の弾丸 逃げ出すなら今のうちだバーイバイ ピーピー泣きわめきしてろハーイハイ 軽いdisはパパっと直ぐ調理 くい殺すぜスキルはこの通り MAD TRIGGER CREWならマジなホーミー この戦いなら我が軍の勝利 数打ちあたると思ってんじゃねー 俺スナイパー一発で仕留めるだけ 読むお前らの動きと今日の風 その頭をめがけ撃ち抜くだけ 多分何があったかもわからない ヨコハマじゃ俺らにかなわない 今日で終わりだ左馬刻の生涯 しても遅い後悔 まずはオレに様をちゃんと付けろクソガキ サマトキ様だ通さねーぞこの先 このバトルはオレがもっていくぜたちまち さぁ楽しもうやってやるぜバチバチ キリがない意味がない だからいい加減に死になさい それがドゥーオアダイ まさにイリーガルライフ 何があれどオレら止まらない 昔から変わらず鍛え抜いたマイク おだまりなブクロ三兄弟 バレてるぜもう瀕死状態 何言ってるお前の血は止まらない もう俺たちの勝利だぜALRIGHT？？ 何がALRIGHT　チャンス到来 お前らお花畑な脳内 じゃあお前にやる菊の花 死んだ後は地獄に行くのかな ここまで来たら俺ら後に引けない 負ける覚悟ちゃんとできてるよなクソガキ もう勝負ならばついてる終了 悪いことは言わねえお前ら重症 Credits *Translation by HypmicEN. Navigation Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Buster Bros!!! Category:Mad Trigger Crew